10 Events That Never Really Happened
by rayychel infinity
Summary: Forever The Sickest Kids: Jonathan/Kyle. A collection of 10 drabbles set to songs.


**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing and no one. I had done this meme last year with Peterick, and I decided to ressurrect it for Jonathan/Kyle. You use shuffle, and in the ten songs you use, the drabble must be finished during the length of that song. It's way harder than it looks. I also totally cheated on "Still," but seriously, it involves the _Titanic_ and I felt kind of bad that I was using a song meant to portray how Mr. and Mrs. Straus went down together. I also got kinda caught up in it since I've been wanting to write a _Titanic_ fic for a few weeks now. I apologize in advance for any typos I may have missed; I type fast to keep up and sometimes I make some egregious errors.

* * *

**1. (You're) Having My Baby - Glee Cast  
**_I can see it, your face is glowing' / I can see in your eyes / I'm happy you know it_

When Jonathan first got pregnant, Kyle was ecstatic, whereas Jonathan was absolutely _terrified_. This stuff didn't happen to guys; at least, that's what he had originally thought.

"Babe, don't worry," Kyle says, pressing a kiss to Jonathan's forehead. "I love the way you look. All glowing and whatever. You look amazing." He cards his fingers through Jonathan's dark hair, resting the palm of his hand flat against Jonathan's still-taut stomach.

Jonathan manages a small smile and leans into Kyle's touch. "Really, you think so?"

Kyle nods and presses his lips to Jonathan's. "I love you, Jonathan. You're having my _baby_. How is that not amazing?" Jonathan manages a laugh and entwines their fingers.

**2. The Saltwater Room – Owl City  
**_So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love? / Yeah, all the time, all the time_

The night's cold, waves lapping at the shore as Kyle trudges along the beach, bare feet sinking in damp, clumped sand. Briefly he closes his eyes, soaking in the setting sun, seagulls cawing overhead and the soft _whoosh_ of waves against rocks, occasionally lapping at his feels, an artic chill to his skin.

When he opens his eyes, he sees a figure sitting on a lone, jutting rock, silhouetted against the redness of the sun's rays hidden behind rain-filled clouds. Kyle makes his way up, finally dropping next to the man. He looks forlornly out at the sea, sucking in a breath before letting it out a few seconds later.

The man shivers. Kyle strips off his shirt and hands it to him without a word. "Take it."

"I don't know you," comes the reply.

"You do now. Kyle Burns. Now take the damn shirt."

The man takes the shirt and slides it on, silent until, "Jonathan Cook," leaves his lips in a hushed whisper. He looks over at Kyle, confusion and sorrow written clearly on his face. "Do you wish we'd fall in love?"

Kyle's taken aback. "I don't know you," he says, reiterating Jonathan's previous statement.

Jonathan smiles. "Only time."

**3. 7 Minutes In Heaven (Atavan Halen) – Fall Out Boy  
**_I keep telling myself / I'm not the desperate type / But you've got me looking in through blinds_

It hurts to see Jonathan with another guy, Kyle won't lie. It used to be him there in Jonathan's living room, laughing over some stupid movie or song or YouTube video, whatever, but now he's stuck looking through the blinds as Jonathan schmoozes with some fucking _redhead_.

Kyle's not a stalker, really, but this is _Jonathan_. He'd been in love with the older man, and now? Now this. Left in the dark, alone and taking too many pills for stress headaches, sleeplessness. He's a basket case, heartbroken. He's fragile, more so than he outwardly appears, and this bites. Hard.

_I'm not desperate_, Kyle says, grimacing as Caleb leans in to kiss Jonathan, lips curved into some mocking smile. Kyle maybe dry-heaves and glares at the pair. He'd rather sit alone at a high school dance than watch this.

Really.

**4. The Boy Is Mine – Glee Cast  
**_Oh, you know his name /_ _Oh yeah, definitely, I know his name / Well, I just want to let you that he's mine / Hah no, no, he's mine!_

Kyle is normally not a catty kind of guy, but when new kids think that they can just walk into school and try to steal _his_ boyfriend? Hell to the no, he'll sharpen his claws and tear that bitch apart. So when he sees the new kid, Caleb, chatting up Jonathan by the brunet's locker, Kyle sees red.

In more way than one, he rationalizes, as Caleb's red hair comes closer and he tackles that slut to the ground. "Back off," Kyle growls, pinning Caleb's arms to the linoleum, ignoring Jonathan's shocked exclamations from behind him and the increasingly loud of chatter of students surrounding them.

From his spot on the floor Caleb smirks. "I think he wants me more than he wants you," he mocks.

Kyle's eyes narrow even further and his grip tightens on Caleb's wrist. "You're barking up the wrong tree, Turman," he hisses. "The boy is _mine_. Jonathan Cook belongs to me, not you."

"That's not what he said when he kissed me last night."

Kyle's head whips to look at Jonathan, who's now refusing to meet his eyes. Kyle's grip subsequently slackens on Caleb and the redhead pushes up and off the ground, knocking Kyle backwards. The blonde picks himself up and stares at the two of them incredulously.

Jonathan swallows. "Look, Ky. I—"

"No. Shut up," Kyle says as he turns around.

Caleb calls behind him, "He belongs to me!"

**5. Still (**_**Titanic**_**: The Musical) – Maury Yeston  
**_The way you move me / Still / Feels as it did / When you first became mine / Whispered the words / "I will"_

The ship's sinking. The air is cold, water rising swiftly, much too swiftly as the hull of ship sinks further into the North Atlantic, lights from third-class, second-class starting to disappear under the waves. Kyle knows many people—too many people oh God—are going to die. There are not enough lifeboats, and the precious few that they have are being sent out half-full, quarter-full. One boat even has only about a dozen people inside.

"Get on the boat," Jonathan says, tears shining clear in his eyes as he clutches at the cuff of Kyle's suit jacket. Off to their right Officer Lightoller is still loading passengers into Lifeboat No. 8 and Kyle is of money; he's guaranteed passage to safety, to New York. "Baby, please. Save yourself. One of us has to go on."

Kyle shakes his head, refusing to cry. "No, Jonathan. We've loved each other far too long for me to leave you. One of us goes down, both of us go down."

The water's rising up over the lower decks, frigid and dangerous, an impending graveyard for the doomed maiden voyage of the "unsinkable" _Titanic _and her passengers. The _Carpathia_ is too far off to save them.

They cling to each other, ignoring the shrill screams of doomed men, women, children, crew, officers as the boats leave, too empty and too soon. The band still plays, jaunty dance melodies and slow wedding waltzes, morphing into haunting hymns as the time passes on. The ship's starting to tilt. Kyle presses his lips to Jonathan's, wraps his arms around the brunet and holds him close. "I loved you then," he whispers into his ear. "And I love you still."

**6. The Letdown – The White-Tie Affair  
**_Was it a big surprise / Is it too late to try / Go ahead and cry / It was just one lie_

Cheating on Jonathan was probably the dumbest thing Kyle's ever done, he'll admit to that. He stares intently at the phone sitting on his end table. It's been three days since he's heard from Jonathan, and even though he's texted him multiple times, there's never any answer.

"Jesus," Kyle mutters, rubbing his temples. He picks up his phone again and calls Jonathan. When it gets to his voicemail Kyle speaks immediately. "I'm sorry. Please, Jonathan, if you're gonna break up with me at least let me down slowly. I don't deserve it, but it was a one-night stand and that's it. I'm sorry."

Alone in his apartment, Kyle knows it's his own fault and he deserves every minute of this silent treatment. His phone would continue to be silent, Kyle was aware of this. He'd lied to Jonathan only once, truthfully.

Too bad that one lie had been the biggest.

**7. Running With The Wind – A Skylit Drive  
**_The goal of this game is to live in the night / I've never seen you frightened like I see you / I might just make this the day that everything is okay_

Once the world ended survival became the main focus of those still alive and healthy. Kyle and Jonathan went town-to-town, searching for salvageable food, gas, shelter. It's amazing that the luxuries everyone takes for granted are pushed aside for the necessities once it's every man for himself.

Of course, it's not like there wasn't danger. Radioactivity had done much more than kill people; those exposed _turned_. Those exposed were a danger to anyone who encountered them, and more than once as Kyle had driven past dark alleys in Jonathan's truck, there were the _moving_ shadows, lurking, prowling.

Jonathan's shoulders shake as he silently sobs against the dashboard, stress and lack of food and sleep finally getting to him. Kyle only pats his back; they both know _it'll be alright_ is useless here_._

"It's okay," Kyle whispers, a much safer phrase, foot pressing a little harder on the gas. "We've just got to get out of this town." It was their only hope, anyone's only hope. By now all the streets had run together, a jumbled mess of pavement, gravel, asphalt. They didn't know what led where.

They just needed to survive.

**8. If I Had You – Adam Lambert  
**_But if I had you, that would be the only thing that I'd ever need / Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete_

The club is prestigious, loud and too crowded. Kyle soaks up this atmosphere as if he was a dying man and this was his last meal. He has everything he needs this night; attention, the perfect outfit, good drinks and fabulous music. Everything except _one thing_.

At the bar sits a man, shaggy brown hair mussed and shoulders hunched. Kyle wants him like he wants—no, _needs_—air. His status as VIP and owner would be trivial if only this mysterious would just talk to him.

The lights flash, the bass thumps as Kyle weaves his lithe body through the sea of people. He leans on the cool bar and gives the man a dazzling smile. Kyle glances down at his glass, sees that he's nursing a Jack and Coke, and orders him another one.

"Don't come here much, do you?" Kyle asks conversationally, eyebrows slightly raised.

The man scoffs. Kyle pouts. "That's all I'm gonna get? This is my club, sweetheart. The least I can get is a smile." The new glass is slid to the man, who takes it without another word. Kyle purses his lips in conversation. "Wanna dance?" he finally asks.

This time the man does look up, dazzling brown eyes sparkling and full lips quirked into a smile. "Of course. You know, I've had you stuck on my mind all night."

Kyle smiles back. "What a coincidence."

**9. Charlatan – Four Letter Lie  
**_If this is what's called love, I've been betrayed / __Now there's a lack of faith I can explain_

Kyle's almost kind of shocked when he finds out that Jonathan cheated on him with his step-brother of all people. Of course, Jonathan had promised that their life would be one of bliss, and Kyle had fallen for it like a naïve child. So now he has to see Jonathan wrapped around Marc.

It's explosive when Kyle confronts Jonathan. "I thought you said this was love," he yells, voice high and shrill, fists clenched and eyes, throat stinging with hurt and betrayal. "You fucking promised me. You lied to me, Jonathan."

Jonathan doesn't say anything, just takes the burnt of Kyle's yelling. "I can't believe I ever trusted you," Kyle goes on, tears spilling down his face. "I can't believe I opened myself up to you, and _this_ is what you do. Why Marc, Jonathan? Why my little step-brother?"

Jonathan's eyes and voice are level when he explains. "He made the bad dreams go away. You never could." His voice doesn't sound hurt or remorseful. Kyle doesn't know which is worse.

"He was there. Marc can be saved, Kyle. You can't."

His words echo in Kyle's mind. _You can't. You can't, you can't…_

**10. When The Day Met The Night – Panic At The Disco  
**_So he said, "Would it be all right / if we just sat and talked for a little while / if in exchange for your time / I give you this smile?"_

As polar opposites, they met in the summer, smack-dab in the middle of a Texas heat wave. Jonathan had a lot of money, Kyle had only a little. Kyle was loud and crazy, Jonathan was more subdued. Kyle would later say that the moment they met was "golden." Jonathan would rebuke and say that it was just the sunset, shut up, Kyle.

Jonathan was out back, lying in the plush green grass with his eyes closed when Kyle flounced into his yard, sunny disposition rivaling that of the sun. Jonathan sits up in shock. "Excuse me?" he practically screeches. "What are you _doing_ here? Does the fence not tip you off?"

Kyle shakes his head and continues to smile. "Nope." He pauses and studies Jonathan for a few seconds for moving forward and plopping down next to him. "I think we should talk for a bit. I'm new here."

Jonathan raises an eyebrow. "Can I get paid for this?" he deadpans.

Kyle shakes his head, undeterred by the other boy's scathing remarks. "For your time I can give you this smile." He demonstrates, and Jonathan most definitely, adamantly, _does not_ this it's cute in any way. He resists the urge to roll his eyes and decides to just let this kid have his way. "Fine, whatever. "

Kyle leans in and presses a kiss to the corner of Jonathan's lips, and when he pulls back the brunet looks flabbergasted but not disgusted. Kyle's grin isn't as strong this time. "Summer is a great time for love," he whispers.

Jonathan sighs but smiles back. "That it is."


End file.
